


ORGULLO

by MonnyWinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OTP Feels, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonnyWinter/pseuds/MonnyWinter
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime nunca pensó que estaría en una situación como esa, mucho menos con el capitán del Shiratorizawa.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Iwaizumi, ushiiwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	ORGULLO

**Author's Note:**

> Esto al principio solamente sería un one shot, pero ahora tendrá dos capítulos. La verdad espero poder traer el siguiente pronto. 
> 
> Desde ya muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> Ushijima e Iwaizumi son mi OTP.

No sabía cómo habían terminado así, porque la verdad de las cosas es que si alguien le hubiese dicho hace unas semanas que estaría en la cama con él, probablemente se habría reído en su cara.

Aunque, vamos a ser sinceros, Hajime sí que recordaba como había terminado así, todo se resumía a una palabra: Orgullo. El jodido orgullo de su equipo y el propio, al aceptar una estúpida apuesta proveniente del ser más desagradable en la faz de la tierra, más conocido aquí, como: Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

No dirá que recuerda cómo es que llegó a ese punto, solo sabe que llegó al lugar, el moreno en la cama, suponía que esperándolo, se miraron unos minutos hasta que el chico se levantó y lo beso, luego de eso, todo estaba borroso en su mente. Solo podía recordar ciertas sensaciones, como las grandes manos del moreno contra su piel o sus dientes raspando la piel de su cuello, las manos en sus muslos, y sobre todo la sensación que llenó su cuerpo cuando sintió que se abría paso entre sus piernas. ¿Qué si había tenido sexo antes? Sí, una o dos veces, pero Wakatoshi se sentía mil veces mejor. 

→♕︎×♕︎←

¿Ushijima sabía cómo había llegado a eso? Claro que lo sabía, el castaño se veía muy denso, pero la verdad era otra, por favor, era un adolescente como cualquier otro, y eso incluía hormonas, las cuales despertaban cuando veía al vice capitán del Aoba Josai. 

Había querido tenerlo de esa manera durante años, bajo su cuerpo, las espléndidas y morenas piernas ancladas a su cadera, su voz jadeando su nombre y pidiendo por más, su polla llenándolo y sobre todo, follandolo como nadie lo había hecho antes. Sus manos estaban en su espalda dejando rasguños, mientras Wakatoshi, sin pena le daba a su próstata una y otra vez, deteniéndose cuando Hajime estaba por correrse. 

Sonrió, la voz de Hajime en su oído, pidiéndole que no parará, que siguiera follandolo, era algo que Wakatoshi estaba disfrutando mucho.

—Mngh, Ushijima — el gemido de Hajime había llegado directo a sus oídos —, allí, por favor, justo allí — Iwaizumi no podía creer que esa era su voz, pidiéndole por más a él, al enemigo jurado de su equipo, pero debía aceptar que el tipo sabía cómo follar. 

Estaba al borde del orgasmo, en varias ocasiones lo había estado, pero era en ese momento cuando Ushijima detenía las embestidas y pasaba el pulgar por el orificio de su pene, retrasando el orgasmo. Cada vez que eso sucedía, sentía que perdía un poco el control, pero también sabía que a una parte de él, le estaba encantando ese trato. 

Ushijima por su parte, estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía, ver al as del Aoba Johsai rendido bajo su cuerpo era exquisito, Hajime era exquisito, desde el tono moreno de su piel hasta las mejillas rojas y el sudor que cubría su frente, pero esa vista sólo podía ser mejor de una forma. Salió del interior del chico, deslizándose con facilidad debido a lo abierto que estaba, su trasero estaba goteando lubricante y sus muslos estaban húmedos debido a la actividad. Wakatoshi disfrutaba de aquella vista más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. 

Se sentó en la cama, su falo aún estaba erecto y goteaba líquido preseminal, pues él también había estado deteniendo su orgasmo para poder disfrutarlo por más tiempo. Se volteó ligeramente, su vista se posó en Hajime, acarició una de sus piernas —. Ven aquí, Hajime — indicó su regazo —, te prometo que esta vez tendrás tu orgasmo — prometió con voz ronca. 

Iwaizumi lo observó desde la cama y suspiro, un orgasmo sonaba como el paraíso en ese momento. Se movió por la cama y se levantó con dificultad, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y su cintura tenía las marcas de las grandes manos del más alto; camino hacia él y cuando llegó, se deslizó sobre su regazo, mirando los ojos verde oliva de Ushijima. 

—Buen chico, Hajime — felicito mientras sus manos se apretaban en torno a su bonita cintura —, espero seas capaz de montarme — susurro contra su oído mientras deslizaba su miembro contra su entrada. 

Hajime sintió como se deslizaba en su interior, podía jurar que las bolas de Ushijima estaban rozando su trasero de lo profundo que estaba en su interior, sus entrañas podían sentir cada vena marcada en torno al miembro ajeno. Iwaizumi estaba intentando calmarse, cuando sintió un suave vaivén contra él. Ushijima había empezado a penetrar de forma lenta y tortuosa. 

—Vamos Hajime, comienza a moverte cariño — el tono ronco de Ushijima, hacía que se sintiera con ganas de gemir y así lo hizo, un gemido más parecido a un ronroneo que terminó por avergonzarlo. 

—Te odio ¿Sabias? — la voz del de ojos verdes era jadeante. 

—No lo parecía mientras me pedías que te follara más rápido — contestó Wakatoshi, pasando sus manos por el trasero ajeno, para ese momento, Iwaizumi subía y bajaba por su falo, afirmándose de sus hombros mientras el capitán del Shiratorizawa lo afirmaba de las caderas. 

—Ojalá disfrutes esto, porque no lo volverás a tener — dijo, mientras su boca se entreabria dejando salir un gemido, sus manos apretaron los hombros de Wakatoshi, el sube y baja era tortuosamente lento pero placentero. Ushijima sonrió ladino ante sus palabras, sus manos recorriendo la espalda del más bajo, pasando por sus muslos, su boca dejando marcas notorias en su cuello. 

Sin responder, continuó moviéndose lento, hasta que cambió el ritmo, comenzó a ir hacia arriba a un ritmo más rápido, al mismo tiempo que Hajime lo hacía. El sudor cubría el moreno cuerpo del as del Aoba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, se veía completamente rendido al placer, Ushijima lo disfruto. Mantuvo su ritmo constante; podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Hajime se tensaba y sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de su miembro, esta vez no paró, continuó las embestidas una tras otra; cuando sintió el profundo gemido con su nombre, supo que el chico sobre él, había alcanzado su tan anhelado orgasmo. Iwaizumi cayó contra su cuerpo y él no dudó en sostenerlo, para poder dar las últimas embestidas. 

Segundos después, él mismo estaba corriendose dentro del chico; esperó unos minutos aún afirmando al de ojos verdes y cuando sintió que estaba mejor salió de su interior. Hajime, algo más repuesto que hace unos minutos, se levantó con algo de dificultad, podía sentir como el semen del otro chico corría por su culo, se sentía malditamente abierto y resbaloso, pero de una forma u otra lo había disfrutado tanto como el otro chico.


End file.
